jc_warrior_cat_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicinal herbs
1.Alder - Reduces swelling and prevents infection when chewed and applied to a wound. May also be chewed by a cat with a toothache to reduce pain and swelling. 2.Alfalfa - prevents tooth decay. 3.Aloe Vera - gel inside of leaves cures skin problems or burns. 4.Ash(tree) new shoots are chewed and applied to the bite of a adder/Viper bite to stave off the effects of its poisonous bite. 5.Blessed Thistle - Increases circulation of blood. 6.Borage Leaves - treats fevers and helps nursing mothers with their milk supply. Borage is never to be used dry, only green. 7.Beech Leaves - used to carry other herbs. 8.Blackberry Leaves - pulp used to ease swelling of beestings. 9.Bramble Twigs - chew this into syrup. It helps to sleep. 10.(Broken)Rosemary Blossoms - used to heal eye infection or to cover up wounds around the eyes. 11. Broom - helps serious wounds and broken bones.. 12. Burdock Root - when dug up and has been washed, it can be chewed to a pulp which can be used for all cuts, etc. even infected rat bites. 13.Burnet - traveling herb that helps wounds heal faster. 14.Catch Weed - burrs can be used to help hold treatment onto a cat. 15.Catmint (Catnip) - used to treat whitecough and greencough; relaxes cats. 16.Celandine - used to treat ailments of the eyes, Used to strengthen weak eyes. 17.Chamomile - used to calm a cat. leaves ad flowers may be consumed to sooth a cat and add to their physical strength. 18. Chervil - used to treat bellyache, The juices are used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots is for bellyaches. 19.Chickweed - used to help treat greencough. If there is no catmint around, it is a good substitute to counter greencough. 20.Cob Nuts - Made into ointments - effects unknown 21.Cobwebs - used to stop bleeding. Generally only used with wounds that risk bleeding heavily as they can cause increased risk of infection. 22.Coltsfoot - this flowering herb is effective against kittencough, and the leaves can be chewed into a pulp which can be eaten to help shortness of breath. 23.Comfrey - used to treat broken bones;roots chewed to a poultice, sooth wounds,wrenched claws, itching and inflammation of stiff joints. 24.Daisey Leaves- if chewed to a paste, it can be useful in a remedy for aching joints. 25.Dandelion Leaves - to heal beestings, and is a painkiller to calm cats. 26.Deadly Nightshade - small dark purple berries that are just as poisonous as deathberries. 27.Deathberries (known to humans as yew) - so poisonous that a single berry can kill a young cat. dangerous.!! 28.Dock - good for making coats fish slippery(chewed and spit up to make coat slippery),leaves can be chewed up and applied to sooth scratches. 29.Dried Oak Leaf - Used to stop infections. 30.Echinacea - used to treat infections. 31. Ferns - used to clean out wounds, for bedding, den covering. 32.Feverfew - used to cool feverish cats and treat head pains. Leaves can be used to reduce fever, in addition to being consumed to aid against common colds and stomach ailments. 33. Foxglove - seeds are used to help the heart, but they can EASILY cause paralysis and heart failure. The leaves are used on deep wounds to stop bleeding quickly. ALMOST ALWAYS KILLS! USE D AS A LAST RESORT (IF EVER!! ) 34.Ginger - used in asthma or coughs 35.Goldenrod - a poultice of this is great for healing wounds; can also help with aching joints and stiffness. 36.Grass - used to treat bellyaches. 37.Gumweed - helps seal wounds from infection and helps to heal wounds faster. 38.Hawthron Berries - used for indigestion 39.Heather Flower - used in herbal mixtures, makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures. 40.Hedgehog Buds - used to treat/cure runny noses. 41.Holly Berries - POISONOUS! while not as dangerous as deathberries, they are still a danger to kits. 42.Honey - used to treat sore throats. particularly good for smoke inhalation. 43.Horsetail - the leaves of this tall plant can be used to treat infected wounds, usually by being chewed up for a poultice.The sap can also be used in combination with cobwebs to stop heavy bleeding. 44.Iris - used to stimulate breathing during the birthing process; can also be used for kits sore throats. Everything but the petals is poisonous. 45.Ivy - used to help calm a cat and help heal small scrapes. Also used for coughs, if nothing else is available. 46.Juniper Berries - used to treat bellyache. Berries ease the stomach and can serve as a counter poison. Leaves are used to ease coughs and other respiratory problems. Also used to treat a cat in shock. 47.Lamb's Ear - used to give a cat strength. 48.Lavender - leaves and flowers are particularly good when eaten for easing pains in head and throat and curing fever. inhaling the scent of fresh flowers can calm the nerves. 49.Lotus - used as an energizer to help keep you awake. 50.Mallow - used to treat bellyaches 51.Marigold - The petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp for a poultice to wounds, as well as stopping infections. One of the best herbs for cracked pawpads. If eaten, can make a cat expel poisons from the body through vomiting. 52.Milkweed - used to treat sores or burns Do not use around eyes or ears, poisonous when eaten. 53.Moss - good for bedding 54. Mouse Bile - used to remove ticks from a cat's coat, press on ticks. Soon they'll drop off. Warning, do not eat Mouse bile or you'll have that horrible taste in your mouth for days! to carry around, put mouse bile in a big leaf ad wrap it up so you can carry it. Be sure to wash your paws when done.In a stream of course! 55.Narcissus - soothes a cat when she is having contractions. 56.Nettle - (Leaves)applied to reduce swelling. (Seeds) applied to counter poisons when swallowed. 57.Parsley - used to stop the flow of a queen's milk. 58.Pawpaw - used to treat kittencough 59.Poppy- Seeds best herb to numb pain, distress and shock and ensure a good night's sleep.Flower heads should be consumed together to relive continuous coughs.Petals and Leaves should be chewed to aid in sleep and improve resting. 60.Ragweed - used to give a cat strength, like Lamb's ear. 61.Ragwort - Used alongside Juniper berries in a poultice to treat aching joints;does have med uses but is extremely poisonous, makes cows ad horses sick. Use yarrow right away, juniper after if eaten alone.Don't eat! basic idea! 62.Raspberry - an herb used in kitting, it could be a painkiller or to help stop the bleeding during kitting. 63. Rosemary - put on the pelt of a dead cat to prepare for burial - it hides the scent of death. 64. Rosinmary - used to clean out the system when poisons have been digested. 65.Rush - used to bind broken bones. 66.Sage Roots - used for cracked pads, use with poppy seeds. 67.Skullcap Seeds - used to give a cat extra strength. 68.Snakeroot - used to counter poisons 69.Sorrel - used to soothe scratches, traveling herb. 70.Tansy - used to treat coughs, leaves may be chewed to relieve joint aches.Flowers should be consumed to remove coughs. pregnant queens should NEVER be given tansy;causes miscarriages. 71.Tormentil - chewed and put on all wounds, extracts poisons. 72.Thyme - should be consumed to calm the anxious cat or to aid in bringing restful sleep. 73.Water Mint - the best cure for bellyaches. Eat. Has a really good minty taste, you'll know when you eat it. 74.Wild Garlic - Rolling in this can help to keep out infection. if you've got lots of cuts and scrapes, especially from rat bites, make sure you roll in some wild garlic to keep out infection. 75.Willow Tree - water from beneath the bark of the flowering willow may be dripped into the eyes to help clear blurriness of vision. It may also be applied to dry patches of skin to sooth itches. Small amounts of willow bark may be consumed to ease pain, act against inflammation and ease diarrhea or fevers. 76.Windflower - used to treat stomach cramps, such as when a she-cat becomes pregnant. 77.Wintergeen - treats wounds and some poisons. 78.Yarrow - used to make a cat vomit and expel poisons from the body, Entire plant should be consumed to induce vomiting;chewed and applied to wounds to relieve pain and prevent infection. Only give it to cats that ate something poisonous. Sometimes when cats are really sick, yarrow is used to make the patient vomit out the sickness. That only works sometimes. This herbs can also be used as a ointment, used to soften paws. 79. Yew - (Deathberries) (nightseeds) Poisonous!Roots and leaves may be chewed together and applied to sore places. If a cat eats them *Most likely a kit), then scoop all the berry leftovers out of their mouth. Then force to them swallow Yarrow. The victim will vomit up most of the pain, poisons, very sick in the last few days." Found